


Wildest Dreams

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron is a world famous actor who has the (mis)fortune of working with Kirsten, a well known diva in Africa in 1940. As the two work on the movie, they find themselves falling in love. Problem? Kirsten is engaged to be married to handsome stunt double Liam Granger back in the States. </p><p>(Wildest Dreams AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cameron sighed heavily as he fell into the airplane seat. There was barely anyone else on the plane, as most people in their right minds wouldn’t be traveling to Africa in the middle of the summer. Cameron couldn’t believe he had taken this job. His agent had said it would be good for him; to get out of California and shoot something new and different. His career had been at a standstill lately, but he thought it was mostly just because Hollywood had no good ideas for him.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a tall blonde standing in the aisle next to him. She had her arms crossed over her chest and an expectant look in her eyes. He recognized her immediately.

“Kirsten Clark, right?” he asked.

The blonde, presumably Kirsten, clucked her tongue. “Yeah, now are you going to move over or am I going to have to climb over you to get to my seat?”

Realizing that the agency must have booked their seats together, Cameron quickly got up and allowed Kirsten to slide into the window seat. 

“I’m Cameron. Cameron Goodkin.” He stuck out his hand.

“I know who you are.” She glanced at his hand but didn’t take it. He let it drop.

“Have you read the script yet?” Cameron asked.

“Yes.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yes.”

Cameron sighed. He was just trying to make this month in Africa a bit more bearable by being friends with his coworker. He had heard the stories; Kirsten was a world class diva   
that often ran off most of her co-stars before they even finished the movies. Those that did manage to finish the movie vowed to never work with her again.   
The pilot announced that they would be taking off shortly. Cameron glanced back at Kirsten, who was now looking out the window of the plane. He took in her features: sharp   
cheekbones, prominent nose, and a light dusting of freckles he could just barely see under the powder makeup she wore.   
He was still staring at her when she turned her head to him and he was met with beautiful auburn colored eyes. 

 

“Are you staring at me?” 

“N-no, I was just-“

“Look, I didn’t want to shoot this dumb movie at all. The least you could do is make it bearable by just doing your job in as few takes as possible, then we can all go home and   
pretend like it never happened, okay?”

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I didn’t want to shoot this movie either! I don’t want to go to Africa just as much as you.”

“Glad we have an understanding then.” She hissed.

Cameron rolled his eyes and leaned his head back on the seat. This was off to a great start.


	2. Chapter 2

They landed in Ethiopia in the middle of the night. Cameron was exhausted and sore, and he had had the misfortune to wake Kirsten up when they landed. Kirsten was a bear when she had to be woken up-something he found out the hard way. After a few minutes of shaking and a several choice words from Kirsten, she was awake enough to get off the plane. 

They made their way off the plane, and Cameron quickly found the person they were supposed to follow. Most of the crew was already in Ethiopia to set up for Cameron and Kirsten. There was a small motor car waiting for them, and Cameron stacked their bags in the back and climbed into the seat beside Kirsten. She was already falling back asleep. 

When they arrived at the set, the tents for the cast and crew had long been set up. It was quiet and peaceful, and an animal of some kind called in the distance. A smoldering fire burned in the middle of camp. As they pulled up, a tall man stood up and turned to greet them. Cameron left Kirsten curled up in the car while he and the driver talked to the man. 

“Hello!” the man whisper-yelled to them. He had a heavy British accent. 

Cameron shook his hand. “I’m Cameron, and that over there-“ he nodded back to the car, “is Kirsten.”

“Ah, yes, the stars of the movie! We’re very excited to have you two working with us! I’m Jameson, the director. I’ll show you your tents.”

Jameson brought Cameron over to one of the two big white tents. The crew got basic tents, while Cameron and Kirsten got the luxurious tents. Cameron wondered if Kirsten would even agree to come if they got normal tents. He doubted it. 

They went back to the car, where Kirsten was still curled up and asleep. Just as he reached out to shake her awake, Cameron thought back to the plane. He really wanted to avoid a confrontation that would wake the whole camp. Instead of risking it and trying to wake her up again, he decided to just carry her to her tent. Carefully, he opened the car door and gently slid his arms under her legs and around her shoulders. Kirsten stirred slightly as he lifted her into the air and he froze immediately, praying that she wouldn’t wake up. Thankfully, she just leaned her head into his chest and clutched the front of his shirt as he carried her towards her tent. When they made it to the tent, Cameron gently laid her in the large white bed and pried her fingers off his shirt. 

“Liam?” Kirsten mumbled as she snuggled into the bed. 

“Not Liam, sorry, princess.” Cameron whispered at her. 

“Liam, come to bed. It’s late.” 

Cameron stared at her as he debated on what to do. Just leave before she wakes up? Try to explain to her that he’s not Liam?

Thankfully, Kirsten made that decision for him. Blinking sleepily, she sat up and turned to face him. After a second of confusion, recognition crossed her face. 

“What are you doing in here?” she asked accusingly.

“Nothing! You were asleep and instead of waking you up I just carried you in here.” He tried to explain, but it was no use.

“Get out!” she shouted at him, and Cameron was confronted with the angriest glare he had ever seen on a person. 

Realizing that an explanation wasn’t going to help here, he half ran out of the tent. Jameson was waiting for him by the fire. 

“She’s a right diva, that one.” Jameson said. 

“She’s definitely something alright.” Cameron agreed, then headed towards his tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Marching band is pretty much over, so hopefully ill have more time (like friday nights) to write!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was their first day of shooting. They started with the opening scene, which Cameron appreciated greatly. When he was little and found out that movies weren’t filmed in the order they were shown, it destroyed his life. The seven year old Cameron Goodkin couldn’t handle the fact that they weren’t shot in order. 

The beginning of the movie was where the two leads would meet for the first time. Kirsten would film the opener later on, as would Cameron. This was their first scene working together, and the first scene where their characters meet. 

“Ready!” Jameson called from somewhere behind the set. 

Kirsten walked up beside Cameron, a stone cold look on her face. “Ready, cupcake?” he asked.

“Of course I am.” She snaps, then walks on the set.  
\--

Thankfully Kirsten wasn’t so much of a diva that her personal feelings for Cameron affected her work. Even though he was pretty sure she hated him, as soon as they started acting it didn’t show at all. Kirsten was an amazing actress. Their first few scenes went smoothly.

Later in the day, they were shooting on a tall waterfall. The sun was setting, painting the sky orange and yellow. It was breathtaking. Cameron stood near the edge, watching the sun sky. Below, the waterfall fell into an oasis that had a small creek flowing out. He imagined herds of zebras and prides of lions drinking from the embankments. 

He jumped when Kirsten walked up behind him. “Don’t fall.” She said.

“Worried about me, princess?” he teased.

“No, but it would be annoying to find another co-star after we’ve already started shooting.” She stated plainly. 

Cameron looked at her. She was wearing a long white dress that billowed out when the breeze blew past. The late evening sunlight had turned her hair to gold. She was beautiful. 

“Are you staring at me again?” 

Cameron blinked and quickly stared down at his feet. “No! I was just…looking at the sunset.”

“The sunset is that way.” She pointed out past the waterfall. 

“I know that.” He mumbled.

“Cameron! Kirsten! We’re ready for you guys.” Jameson hollered from the set. 

“Duty calls.” He said, headed back to set.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirsten was exhausted. She had been filming with Cameron all day. 

Cameron.

The name sent a jolt of electricity through her- a jolt she was trying   
desperately to ignore. She could admit that her co-star was attractive.   
Incredibly attractive. He was also incredibly dorky and annoying, but she   
somehow found that endearing. 

But then she thought of Liam. They were supposed to get married when she   
got back. Married. The word made her cringe. If she was being completely   
honest with herself, she knew she didn’t want to get married to Liam. But this was 1938, and the longer she stayed unmarried the more scrutiny she would   
be under. She was perfectly happy just going through the motions with Liam.

But then Cameron came in and messed everything up. 

She had snapped at him for waking her up on the plane, but instead of   
staying away from her after that he had simply carried her to bed. Where she   
snapped at him again to get out of her tent. She regretted being so cold to   
him, but she could not develop feelings for him. Liam was the one she was   
going to marry. 

So why couldn’t she stay away from him?

Of course, she blamed it on the fact that they were just working together. It   
was necessary to work closely when they were acting as love interests. But   
love interests weren’t supposed to actually fall in love! 

The true was that anytime Cameron was around her she felt like every nerve in her body was firing at once, but she also felt calm, like nothing else   
mattered. It was a strange feeling, and one she certainly never felt with Liam. 

Kirsten dreaded the romantic scenes they were going to film for the movie.   
Eventually they were going to have to kiss onscreen. She knew Cameron felt   
the same way about her; could see the attraction written across his face as   
clear as day. It was a natural reaction for men, and Kirsten didn’t hold that   
against him. Kirsten didn’t know how much longer she was going to be able   
to control herself.

When in Rome, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorrrrry i dont update much but it doesnt seem like theres much of a following to this anyway so maybe im just writing into the void

**Author's Note:**

> please dont expect me to update this often. Im incredibly busy and i barely have time to write anymore. sorrry


End file.
